Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Sabre
Details *'Title:' 倚天屠龙记 / Yi Tian Tu Long Ji *'English title: '''Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Sabre *'Genre:' Wuxia *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Feb-27 *'Air time:' 20:00 Synopsis Legends has it that whoever wields the Dragon Slaying Saber and Heavenly Sword will rule the world. The story follows young hero Zhang Wuji and his adventures in the Jianghu, and his romantic entanglement with four ladies. User/Viewer Ratings Cast * Zeng Shun Xi as Zhang Wu Ji **Han Hao Lin as young Zhang Wuji * Chen Yu Qi as Zhao Min * Zhu Xu Dan as Zhou Zhi Ruo * Xu Ya Ting as Xiao Zhao * Cao Xi Yue as Yin Li * Louis Fan as Cheng Kun * Zhang Yong Gang as Xie Xun * Kathy Chow as Mie Jue * Yang Ming Na as Dai Qi Si * Wang De Shun as Zhang San Feng * Li Dong Xue as Zhang Cui Shan * Chen Xin Yu as Yin Su Su * Wu Jing Jing as Ji Xiao Fu * Lin Shen as Yang Xiao * Zong Feng Yan as Fan Yao * Sun An Ke as Yang Bu Hui * Xiao Rong Sheng as Yin Tian Zheng * Chen Chuang as Wei Yi Xiao * Ruan Sheng Wen as Yin Ye Wang * Yang Yi Wei as Zhou Dian * Zhao Han Ying Zi as Yellow-clothed Maiden * Zhang Chao Ren as Song Qing Shu * Gong Zheng Nan as Yin Li Ting * Lin Yi Zhi as Shuo Bu De * Zhou Ji Wei as Peng Ying Yu * Xian Di as Zhang Zhong * Li Tai Yan as Ling Qian * Guo Jun as Song Yuan Qiao * Huang Qian as Yu Lian Zhou * He Gang as Yu Dai Yan * Qu Jie as Zhang Song Xi * Chen Jian as Mo Sheng Gu * Tao Luo Yi as Ding Min Jun * Fu Jun as Lu Zhang Ke * An Ze Hao as He Bi Weng * Zuo Yang as Bei Jin Yi * Ding Ai Qun as Kong Xing * Wu Zheng as Kong Zhi * Li Hao Xuan as Chang Yu Chun * Yu Wen Tong as Hu Qing Niu * Zeng Li as Wang Nan Gu * Li Jin Rong as He Tai Chong * Hu Xiao Ting as Ban Shu Xian * Zhang Chun Zhong as Du'E * Deng Li Min as Du Jie * Du Yu Ming as Du Nan * Sun Fei Fan as Wang Bao Bao * Yu Bo as Yang Ding Tian * Li Yi Xiao as Lady Yang * Li Jie as Han Qian Ye * Zhang Gong as Xian Yu Tong * Ren Xi Ming as Tang Wen Liang * Shi Xiao Hong as Shi Huo Long * Zhong Qi as Zhu Jiu Zhen * Sun Zi Jun as Jing Hui * Wang Wan Chen as Jing Xuan * Zhu Jia Zhen as Wu Jin Cao * Ai Mi Er as Liu Yun Shi * Tan Jian Chang as Gao Lao Zhe * Yang Jun as Ai Shan Zhe * Yao Yu Meng as Wu Qing Ying * Gao Yi as Zhou Zhi Ruo's father Soundtrack *What Is Eternity (何为永恒) by Hu Xia Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Heavenly Sword and Dragon Saber (倚天屠龙记) by Louis Cha *'Director:' Jiang Jia Jun (蒋家骏) *'Screenwriters:' Guan Zhan Bo (关展博) *'Producers:' Luo Ru Jia (罗茹嘉), Li Er Yun *'Company:''' Cathay Media External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:QQ Category:Wuxia Category:Cathay Media